


I Was Hoping For A Snack

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Hellsing, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: The title says it all. I don't want to give too much away now.





	I Was Hoping For A Snack

Velma was on a cruise when a distress signal sounded from a ship nearby. Naturally she was curious as to what ship could be in distress in the middle of the Atlantic and so close to Europe, so she offered her services as a detective.

The captain was at first reluctant to let Velma investigate, but eventually—after she told him her affiliation with the Scooby-Doo Gang—he included her in the investigation.

It was daylight by the time Velma was flown out to the HMS Eagle, the distress signal being sent earlier that morning.

With the Helicopter hovering close, Velma could see blood all over; a swastika painted in blood; and a yellow umbrella all on the deck; until a boom and Velma couldn't see anything anymore.

Somehow, she survived the fall to the deck and picked herself up, glasses clenched tight in one hand.

"Jinkies, this sucks, I'm going to be one massive bruise. I wonder what happened? Better go check it out…" Velma mused to herself, replacing her glasses.

It didn't take long for Velma to stumble across the yellow umbrella and its owner: a German, androgynous girl singing a German opera. Literally stumble.

"Ow! My glasses!"

"Auuh, mein glasses!"

The two ladies fumble around looking for their respective glasses, the German woman's long gun forgotten by the side.

The German woman found her glasses first, and a shark-like grin spread across her freckled features.

"'Ere you go."

Velma took her glasses from the umbrella owners pale hands. "Oh, thank you. I'm Velma."

Another sharp-toothed grin. "Rip."

Velma nodded once and asked, "What are you doing on this ship? There's blood everywhere. Oh, do you know who did it?"

"Ve are vaiting, Velma. So, ja, I know who did this."

A confused blink is Velma's answer to that, and she noticed that the sky had been darkened by a thick cloud and that Rip's teeth were far too sharp to be normal.

Obviously Rip noticed too, because her smile grew even wider.

"Wünderbar! I vas hoping for a _snack_."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 4 April 2009 on ff.net. I am the original author and am reposting it here, but it is still available on ff.net. It is a product of my writing ability at the time.


End file.
